


All is fair in love

by paint_pigment



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: 30 day broh challenge, Alterate Universe- Modern, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Drabbles, M/M, plots vary, ratings vary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paint_pigment/pseuds/paint_pigment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 stories surrounding Bolin and Iroh's relationship. There will be kisses, tears, silliness, and a bunch of other things. But one thing is for sure, there will be love.</p><p>Updates infrequently</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing the 30 day broh challenge because this pairing needs to revive from the dead. I'm adding a bit more spice to it and I'm making it my personal goal to make sure I get at least a thousand words for each chapter. Do you think I'll make 30 K? I hope so ;o;
> 
> Comments keep me going, tell me what you think!
> 
> Enjoy <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroh has been planning for weeks on how he'd ask Bolin out. But apparently Bolin got the guts to ask him out first.

  1. **Beginning**



Iroh had it all planned out. He was going to ask Bolin out _exactly_ one week before the Full Moon Festival. He’d ask to talk him in private with a small bouquet of the best flowers he could get. He didn’t want to go too all-out because he didn’t want to pressure the Earthbender into saying yes. He’d take him to the festival then go out dancing, if they still have energy they could go out and have a very late dinner together at the small noodle shack he knew Bolin frequented.  
  
Iroh was a man who like to plan out his dates like he did war strategy, he felt like he got it under control. And frankly, planning out the date in advance gave him the courage to actually ask Bolin out.  
  
Speaking of Bolin, he had been talking about this carnival that had opened up a few blocks away from the market they had bumped into each other. Iroh knew it was rude, but he felt the words just slipping out of his ears as he watched Bolin talk. The way his lips moved, it was so gentle so sweet.  Bolin seemed to have the same intent of just staring at Iroh but he continued to speak to save himself from embarrassment. Iroh didn’t notice that look Bolin gave him but he was rather glad he went to the market today  
  
“—And I really wanted to go! But, it’s kind of weird. Like there’s nothing wrong with going to the carnival alone. But I really wanted to go with someone, Mako and Korra just ditched me and it kinda sucks...”  
  
Iroh raises and eyebrow, is Bolin hinting at what he thinks he’s hinting at?  
  
“Well…I uh, I was just thinking, that maybe…you want to hang out with me this weekend?” Bolin murmured and looked at Iroh, his eyebrows scrunching up with his shy suggestion. Iroh chuckled, he thought Bolin was just flirting with him. There were so many instances where they had subtly flirted with each other and he thought this was one of them.  
  
“Of course…But only if it were a date.”  
  
Bolin flinched and his face brighten. “ Oh-!Wh…um, okay then! It’s a date General,  no take backsies! I-I’ll see you at the carnival entrance before sundown!” He smiled , oh how Iroh adored his smiles, before running off back to his apartment.  
  
Iroh was left in a daze until he actually realized what had just happened. “Wait, that actually worked?”  
  


***  
  
Iroh waited at the side of the main gate. He had his hand stuffed into his coat pockets and nuzzled his nose into his scarf. It was nearing winter and Iroh was glad the sun was still out. He got there earlier than expected.  
  
Iroh wished that maybe he waited an hour before coming, because now he had just waited 2 hours as the sun is going down.  
  
The sun is down and Iroh has waited for a total of four and a half hours. The first two were his own mistake of coming early.  
  
Five hours of waiting time and Iroh had believed Bolin had just stood him up. It hurt, a lot. He didn’t think of him to be someone to just not show up. He sighed and stopped leaning on the side of the steel wall. He was set to leave until a voice had called out for him  
  
“I-Iroh! Wait! I’m—“ Bolin heaved and came to a stop as he reached Iroh. He placed his hand to his knees as he panted and raised a hand. “I’m here.” Iroh smiled as he waited for Bolin to catch his breath. “ Did you run all the way here?”  
  
“I-I had to, I was already late! I had a hard time sneaking pass Mako.”  
  
“You had to sneak pass your brother to hang out with me.” Bolin frowned and raised his index finger. “ No, I had to sneak pass Mako to go on a date with you.” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “ Mako…Mako doesn’t really know I like men, or about this date…or that  I like you.” Bolin murmured and looked off to the side.  
  
Iroh was a bit startled when Bolin had murmured that he liked him. Did he mean to say that aloud? He didn’t inquire further. “ So, is it alright if you keep this date a secret between us?” He smiled and Iroh nodded. “Of course. Hey, the night is still young how about we go ahead and get in—“ Iroh was about to lead the way when one of the staff closed the gates. “We don’t stay open at nights, sorry.”  
  
Bolin flushed and bit his lip, he couldn’t believe he didn’t remember that! He should’ve set the time earlier. “ Oh man, I am so sorry. I totally forgot about that and-“  
  
Iroh shook his head and offered him a small smile. “You came all this way for a date and by the spirits I’ll give you one!” He motioned Bolin to follow him. “ The baywalk has food stands, I’ll treat.” Bolin couldn’t help but smile back and walk beside Iroh.  
  
“Alright, but since you’re treating I won’t hold back on you!”  
  
***  
  
And he definitely didn’t. Iroh’s wallet was lighter than he had arrived but he didn’t really mind.  Bolin cupped his hands as they walked, huffing air into it. “Cold?” Iroh asked. Bolin nodded and placed his hands back inside his pockets. “Yeah, I should’ve brought mittens or something.” He chuckled softly. “I can help you out.”  
  
“But you’re not wearing mittens either?”  
  
“Not like that, give me your hand.” Bolin blushed a bit but placed his hand on Iroh’s. “Woah! How are they warm?” Iroh gave him a small look and he nodded. “Right, firebender.”  
  
Their footsteps pressed against the wooden baywalk. “You know, it’s pretty funny.” Iroh started, his hand adjusting his hold on Bolin’s. “ I kind of already planned out how I’ll ask you out.” This took Bolin by surprise and he looked over at Iroh. “Really? How?”  
  
“Well I was going to ask you out to the festival and we could go dancing and…” He smiled and shook his free hand. “ You get the point, but you asked me out first, nothing I could do about it really.” Bolin moved closer to Iroh as they walked. “Well you could ask me out again, I definitely don’t mind going out with you.”  
  
They walk in silence as they reached a bench over looking the sea. The stars watching them from above. A though pops into Bolin’s head.  
  
“So you like me?”  
  
“ I most definitely do.”  
  
“I like you too.”  
  
“ I noticed.” Iroh chuckled and gave Bolin’s hand a squeeze.  
  
“Does that…make us boyfriends?”  
  
“Do you want us to be?”  
  
“…Definitely.”  
  
“Then we are.”  
  
  
That was a rather official way to start a relationship. But it worked for them. Bolin finds himself grinning as he leaned his head on Iroh’s shoulder. “ Could we take it slow?  I really want this to count.” He whispered softly as he watched the waves splash at the poles that support the walk. “If it makes you happy, then it makes me happy.”  
  
  
  
Iroh walked Bolin back to his apartment late into the night. Bolin insisted he could go home alone but Iroh stood his ground. Bolin didn’t seem to really mind that they held hands all the way back. They stop at the front door, Bolin leans in close,he wanted to kiss Iroh’s lips but he pecked his cheeks.  
  
“Good night.” Bolin murmurs and rushes inside.  
  
Iroh doesn’t reply and smiled. As he walked back he wondered how did he get so lucky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you like it, I just made the "Full Moon Festival" thing up. I'm laaaaaame
> 
> I hope you enjoyed though!


	2. Drinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bolin catches Iroh stress drinking and he doesn't like it at all. They argue but make a promise to help each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Stress drinking
> 
> Rated: T

**2\. Drinking**

Iroh had always been a stress drinker.  He barely succumbed to the guilty pleasure but when he did, there was no stopping him. Today was no exception. He had to do a **lot** of work the previous day, he had to fight some bandits off from the border and a mountain of paperwork had greeted him in the office. All his superiors decided that perhaps that was a great time to come into his office and yell at him for hours on end, telling (yelling at) him that they would send him back to the Fire nation for a while.  
  
On normal days he could’ve taken that. Being a general requires you to adapt tough skin.  
  
But that didn’t force that bottle of alcohol into his hands. It was that look on Bolin’s face. That look whenever he had to cancel dates they already planned out. He couldn’t even bare seeing that look of disappointment.  
  
Bolin was like this rock that held him up whenever he wobbled. Spirits, he just loved that man.  
  
Iroh buried his head in paper work as he took another gulp of his—what? Third bottle? Bolin would get so angry had he seen Iroh so wasted like this. And at that moment the Earthbender chose to open the door to his office, still a bit dazed since he just woke up. “ ‘Roh? You in here? I made breakfast.”

Iroh stiffened as Bolin took a whiff around the room. “ Wait a second, roh? Why are you drinking so early?” And there it was, that look Bolin gave to Iroh from across the room, “Bo’ I-“ A lump formed in his throat and Bolin just shook his head. He slowly walked to Iroh’s desk and placed a hand on Iroh’s. “ Iroh put the bottle down.” Bolin said, he never knew someone could mix authority with concern.  
  
“Bolin its been a tough week, you know?” Iroh gritted his teeth, he had never liked fighting with Bolin, especially now that alcohol has made his mind all foggy.  
  
“Yes, Iroh, I _know_ it’s  been a bad week but—“  
  
“Spirits, don’t bring it up again—“  
  
“Remember three days ago? You got that deep wound near your stomach and the doctor _advised-“_  
“Well he _‘advised’_ it, he didn’t restrict me from--“  
  
“ But I’m sure he didn’t want you to drink five bottles!”  
  
“I only drank three!”  
  
“What difference does it make?!”  
  
“Well what do you know? You never went to medical school! You never went to any school for that matter!”  
  
“O-oh yeah but at least—“  
  
“You probably don’t know anything! A-All you do is just-“  
  
“Spirit Iroh! Spirits just stop I get it already!” Bolin yelled and tears brimmed at his eyes. He gave Iroh a new look all together, disgusted, angry. “Oh no.” Iroh murmured, that was no good, he went too far on that one. Way too far. “Bolin I’m-“  “Just leave it.” Bolin hissed as he stormed out of the office.Iroh sat in his chair, he eyed the bottle in his hand, thinking he should take another sip. He scowled, no, the alcohol had already caused too much trouble.  But the alcohol did nothing, right? It was all Iroh’s fault this time.  
  
Iroh cursed, his senses rushing back to him, what if Bolin ran out of the apartment already? He decided to run out, he almost tumbled out in the hallway when  his feet got tangled up with Bolin’s legs. The man had been sitting out on the floor, softly crying right outside of Iroh’s office.  
  
He sees his shoulders shake and Iroh sits beside him. They stayed quiet for a bit and Iroh moved his hand to grip at Bolin’s. “I’m sorry.” He whispered as he leaned on Bolin’s shoulder. “I’m sorry too…you were stressed I shouldn’t have yelled at you.” Bolin whispers back and kisses his cheek. “ You’re lucky I’m in love with you, ‘roh. I would’ve beaten you up if I didn’t” Bolin joked and it earned a soft chuckle from Iroh. “ I’m am very lucky.”  
  
They sit in the hall of their apartment in silence. Iroh’s buzz slowly fading. “Iroh. “ Bolin called out. “ Yes?” There was a soft pause and Bolin moved to look at Iroh, his eyebrows scrunched up in worry. “ I still don’t like that you’re stress drinking, “ Iroh opened his mouth to speak but Bolin shook his head. “ But next time, maybe you could come to me first when you’re stressed? You don’t tell me a lot of things but I want to lessen whatever you’re feeling and…I’m babbling again aren’t I?” Iroh chuckled and nodded. “ A bit.”  
  
“But you get my point right?”  
  
“ Yes, but…Is that alright with you? I get stressed a lot and I don’t want to burden you with so much of my problems, Bo.” Iroh sighed and looked at him. “ You’re always so busy with pro-bending practices and matches I don’t want my problems to get into your mind.” Bolin looked taken a back and pouted. “ Are you kidding me? Iroh, you’re _always_ on my mind. You kind of have that effect on me.” He smiled and leaned in kissing his cheek.  
  
  
“ So are you sure about this? Like absolutely sure?” Iroh asked and fiddled a bit with his own hands. “ If I wasn’t I wouldn’t be offering, Roh.”  Iroh nodded but then Bolin let out a soft hum. “But you have you have to promise me.”  
  
“Promise you what?”  
  
“Promise that you’d go to me whenever you needed to talk. “ Iroh hesitated a bit, Bolin frowned when he took a pause in his words. “I promise, Bo.” Bolin grinned and wrapped his arms around Iroh. “ Then I promise I’ll always have time for you.”  
  
Bolin leaned in and kissed him, pulling off a sour face when he pulled away. “Yuck, alcohol breath.” Iroh rolled his eyes and stood up, helping Bolin up as well. “ Then how about I brush my teeth, we have breakfast, then kiss?”  
  
“ I’m up for that.” Bolin grinned and kissed him one last time, despite the taste. Because nothing beats getting to kiss Iroh.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know this one kind of flopped. I personally do not like alcohol. So it had been difficult for me to write this. I hope you enjoyed it though!


	3. A Day at the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bolin and Iroh take a short break from their busy lives- but it seems their work always seems to find them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe- Modern/ No Supernatural. A practice with present tense.

**3\. A Day at the Beach**  
  
  
  


Bolin enters the passenger seat, a huge grin on his cheek and huge sunglasses covering his eyes. His smile grows wider as he sees the man in the driver’s seat, hands steady on 10 and 2. “All set?” Iroh asks, he couldn’t help but grin at how silly the sunglasses look on Bolin, but it suits him anyway. Iroh starts the engine and Bolin quickly speaks “Wait, wait I think we forgot something, it’s super important!”  Iroh looks worried and turns his head to check the backseat and look at their luggage.  Bolin has a trick up his sleeve and when he turns to look, Bolin quickly pressed his lips against Iroh’s.  
  
“Hm, yeah, all set.” Bolin grins, the blush on Iroh’s face had satisfied him. Iroh rolls his eyes and simply drives. Bolin pushes the glasses up his forehead and uses it like a headband. “I don’t think that’s how you where sunglasses, Bo.”  
  
“Hush, you’re a businessman I don’t think you’d know much about fashion.” He laughs softly and Iroh laughs with him.

“And movie stars know so much more about fashion? Just the other day you were wearing—“  
  
“Don’t you start an argument, we’re on vacation.”  
  
Iroh smiles and Bolin looks out the window, hiding his face from Iroh, a smile curling his lips.  
  
They’ve both wanted this, no wait, they both _needed_ this.  
  
Iroh keeps getting pulled into some sort of business meeting frenzy. He’d be gone for months and back for only days. The only times he was home with Bolin, he’d have his phone glued to his hand. Bolin was no different. He was an actor. And the crowd especially loves his role as Nuktuk. He loves it too, but he gets tired. He’d have a photo shoot at one hour and an appointment in the next. He was so stressed.  
  
But it is a good thing that Iroh started to think that they were getting married to their work instead too each other.  Even a few days at the beach could help their minds.  
  
So there they were on to the beach resort they booked. It wasn’t the fanciest one they could go to, with what money they have they could really do better, had they have the time.

At one point of the drive there Iroh’s hand had moved to hold Bolin’s. Bolin doesn’t complain and moves the hand up to kiss the back of it before letting it sit down on the space between them.

***

Iroh goes out of the car first to help the bell boy with their luggage. He looks around for anyone with a camera and gives two knocks to the passenger seat window. “No paparazzi around.” Iroh says. But as Iroh leaves his car to the valet, he forgets to look out for one more disturbance in their vacation.

“Oh my GOSH! Are you _the Nuktuk_?”A girl exclaims and quickly rushes to Bolin. Oh no, oh no no no no. Bolin frowns and looks at Iroh, he gives him an apologetic look and meets the eager girl. “Not really Nuktuk, but if you’re looking for Bolin, I’m right here.” He smiles at her and wishes to be alone with his fiancé. “Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I can’t believe it, can I have your autograph?” Bolin begins to wonder how many times someone can squeal oh my gosh. Then he wonders where she got that pen and paper. “Uh… yeah sure.” He reluctantly gives her his autograph and waves her off. “Could you just do me a favour and not tell anybody that I’m here-“ And the girl runs off doing exactly what Bolin asked her not to do.

 

Bolin doesn’t even notice that Iroh had went off and checked them in when the girl ran over. But he doesn’t know that he did when he walks over to him talking on the phone. “No, Lee, I told you to tell Margie that—No tell Margie not Anna! Do you want this promotion? I could give it to Jun if I wanted. No? Yeah, good get it do. Don’t call back unless its an absolute emergency. I’ll have you know I’m with the most important person in the world right now.” He states and winks at Bolin before going around in small circles as he talks to his employee. Bolin feels flattered about the comment, but he still is a bit upset that Iroh is talking on the phone during their vacation.

“You promised no phone calls to work.” Bolin pouts as Iroh finally hang up the phone. “And you, my love, promised no interaction with fans. “ Iroh replies. “I can’t help it, fans are really hard to just ignore and-“Iroh quiets him by kissing his cheek softly. “Were even now, no need to be concerned about it, okay?”

Bolin nods as Iroh leads the way to their room. “Wait, aren’t we supposed to check in first?” Iroh shakes his head and moves to hold Bolin’s hand. “Already did. While you were talking o that fan of yours.” Iroh replies and Bolin is a bit scared that maybe Iroh was upset at him too for talking to his fan.  
  
The luggage isn’t there yet when Iroh and Bolin reach the room. Bolin collapses on the bed with a soft sigh. “The bed is so comfy!” He smiles and kicks off his shoes. Iroh laughs at the sight of Bolin’s childish behaviour and goes to pick up the shoes and sets them down easy near the door.

“But you know what would definitely make tis better?”

“If a certain man, named Iroh, who is deeply in love with a man, named Bolin.” He spoke softly and gestured to him and then himself. “Would maybe join me in this bed and cuddle?” He whispered and winked.

 

Iroh got the signal crystal clear and was climbing on to the bed before anyone could stop him. His lips pressing up against Bolin’s. It started soft, and slow, but it soon heated up, hands wondering, clothes rustling, hips grinding-

And then a knock comes from the door. “Luggage!” Calls the man outside. Iroh groans and gets off Bolin. He rushes to the door took the bags, leaving them by the door. He tips the man quickly and closes the door. He moves back to Bolin but then rushes back to the door. He took the sign off the inside knob and hung it outside.  
  
_Do not disturb_  
And then the lock goes off with a soft click.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't upload this yesterday because my wifi was all wonky. And since school starts in 3 days so I might make it official that this fic only updates on weekends umu.


End file.
